The Two Hinamoris, Hitsugaya's Resolution
|image = |kanji = ふたりの雛森、日番谷の覚悟 |romaji = Futari no Hinamori, Hitsugaya no kakugo |episodenumber = 326 |chapters = None |arc = Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode = For the Sake of the Believers! Byakuya vs. Hitsugaya! |nextepisode = Pride of the Kuchiki Family! Byakuya vs. Byakuya! |japair = June 14, 2011 |engair = January 5, 2014 |opening = BLUE |ending = Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred twenty-sixth episode of the Bleach anime. As the captains advance through Seireitei, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya encounters a Reigai of Lieutenant Momo Hinamori. Summary Having defeated the Reigai of Captain Hitsugaya, an injured Captain Byakuya Kuchiki finds his path is blocked by his own Reigai doppleganger. Byakuya comments that he knew that sooner or later they would cross paths. The Reigai notes that Byakuya is injured. Regardless, they both draw their Zanpakutō and simultaneously state "There can only be one Byakuya Kuchiki." Captain Kenpachi Zaraki is walking through a bamboo forest with Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi on his back. Yachiru notices Captain Suì-Fēng, whose purple eyes sparkle, and begins to say that it is probably a Reigai, but Kenpachi cuts her off saying he knows. Suì-Fēng draws her sword and immediately the Onmitsukidō appears around Kenpachi. Kenpachi draws his own sword and a battle promptly ensues. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is battling Captain Jūshirō Ukitake's Reigai clone. The Reigai forces him back and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku's Reigai promptly dives upon him from above. Yamamoto dodges with Shunpo and reappears just behind the Reigai and kicks him into a rock face. Ukitake charges at Yamamoto, to which Yamamoto responds by also charging and stabbing Ryūjin Jakka forward, but Ukitake angles Sōgyo no Kotowari so that Ryūjin Jakka is trapped in the hook-like prong on the back of his blade. Yamamoto then activates Ryūjin Jakka's ability, sending an injured Ukitake flying through the air. As the smoke clears, Yamamoto sees that Captain Retsu Unohana's clone has healed Ukitake and Kyōraku steps in next to them and raises his sword. Yamamoto comments "darned children" and unleashes his Reiatsu. While running on a wall, Hitsugaya sees Hinamori sitting on a rooftop. She looks up at him with a sweet smile using his nickname 'Shiro-chan' she then goes on to explain of how she woke up in the 12th Division to find everyone gone and appears to be very vulnerable and scared. Hitsugaya states that she should keep safe from the battles that are going on around them she reassures him she is okay before stumbling. Hitsugaya manages to catch her before she falls off the roof and Hinamori apologizes before drawing her sword. Hitsugaya swiftly blocks it and notices her bracelet. She asks him if he is going to try and kill her again, bringing back memories of the battle against Sōsuke Aizen for Hitsugaya. She stabs him in the stomach before chasing after Hitsugaya as he refuses to attack her or protect himself. Soon, another Hinamori appears claiming that it was unforgivable to hurt Shiro-chan. Hitsugaya watches as they fight each other. Confused as to which is the real Hinamori, Hitsugaya steps between the two of them and is stabbed by both of them. He realizes that they are both Reigai and as both raise their sword whilst apologizing, they are attacked and defeated by Yoruichi Shihōin's Shunkō technique. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book A magazine with Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi on the front cover is shown. Lieutenants Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto starts pondering over the magazine, but Suì-Fēng asks them to just open it while Lieutenant Nanao Ise waits at the back. After opening the magazine, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Nanao, and Suì-Fēng get all bug-eyed on the Rock Musical Bleach stars featured in the magazine. Hinamori then states that she likes the looks of the guys in the magazine, but Suì-Fēng states that they can't compare to Yoruichi. Matsumoto then states that one of the stars is quite a man and Nanao starts blushing upon looking the stars in the magazine. Matsumoto then says that Nanao's face has turned red, which Nanao denies; this results in an argument between the four of them and as a result the magazine's front cover, which featured Hisagi's face, is torn off and then stepped on. Hisagi, who was watching at the back, then get all teary-eyed from the situation. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku & Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. The Onmitsukidō (concluded) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. The Reigai-Hinamoris (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Techniques used: * Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai * * * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes